


No es que te eche de menos

by AlisaRB



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, bethyl
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaRB/pseuds/AlisaRB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl conoce a Maggie de una forma bastante peculiar, y a pesar de sus diferencias, pronto se hacen amigos. Maggie no tarda en introducirle en su familia, y de repente, Daryl tiene un sitio al que llamar "hogar" y gente que se preocupa por él como si fuera uno de los suyos. Pero cuando conoce a Beth, se da cuenta de que quizás ha tenido mucha más suerte de la que creía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es que te eche de menos

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, primero deberíais saber que ésto está situado más o menos en un Daryl empezando la tercera temporada... por su actitud, y porque me encanta su pelo en la tercera temporada, para qué voy a mentir.

Capítulo 1

Daryl no era el mejor tipo del mundo. En realidad, había sido un capullo la mayor parte de su vida. Vivir bajo el yugo de un padre alcohólico y abusivo y la influencia de un hermano como Merle, más problemático que otra cosa, no es que fueran los elementos ideales para que una persona creciera y se desarrollara como alguien útil, alguien amable, alguien que conociera las palabras "empatía", "compasión", o "modales".

Pero él podía cambiar. Se había deshecho de la maldición que los Dixon arrastraban desde hacía años. Decidió que, si bien no podía elegir el querer a su hermano, pues era algo que siempre haría – Merle siempre sería una de sus mayores debilidades -, tampoco iba a dejar que le hundiera con él. En su lugar, procuraría valerse por sí mismo, en un sentido completamente opuesto al que su familia le había enseñado. Una supervivencia que nada tenía que ver con cómo conseguir comida para aquél día o cómo aguantar en mitad del bosque durante días sin nada más que el sentido de la orientación.

No es que se despertara una mañana deseando cambiar. Fue justamente la mañana en la que Merle ingresó en prisión para los próximos cinco años. Demasiados testigos, demasiadas pruebas en su contra como para no condenarle, y una larga lista de antecedentes que le eximía del beneficio de la duda.

Daryl vio cómo dos policías metían a su hermano en el coche el día que cumplió treinta y uno. Parado en el portal del edificio cochambroso en el que se habían metido reventando la cerradura, había observado a Merle mirándole a través de la ventanilla del coche. Sonriéndole, de aquella puta forma que siempre tenía cuando estaba a punto de meterle en un lío gordo. Cuando sabía que las cosas irían mal para Daryl. Como si no creyera que fuera capaz de vivir sin él, cuando en realidad era él el que conseguía que su vida estuviera llena de problemas.

Esta vez, no sería así.

Así que aquella mañana, Daryl recogió las pocas cosas que poseía, las metió en una bolsa y se montó en la motocicleta de Merle, ahora de su propiedad, directo a un nuevo sitio. A un nuevo futuro.

Le sorprendió lo rápido que encontró trabajo. No es que fuera el mejor trabajo del mundo, ni el mejor pagado, pero era un trabajo. Sólo tenía que trabajar unas cuatro horas al día limpiando los pasillos de la facultad de Veterinaria. No era tan difícil. Fregar los largos pasillos de la facultad y lanzar miradas envenenadas a aquellos estudiantes que pisaban lo que él acababa de limpiar.

Y fue precisamente así como conoció a Maggie.

Lee, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, le hizo el lío para poder llevar a cenar a su novia por su aniversario. Sin saber siquiera cómo, Daryl acabó teniendo que trabajar un viernes por la noche limpiando la biblioteca de la universidad, y sin cobrar extra alguno por ello. Pero se consoló pensando que tampoco tenía un plan mejor para aquél viernes, cosa que, por otra parte, era algo triste.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando Daryl terminó su turno. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, terminó de recoger todos sus instrumentos de limpieza, preguntándose qué diría Merle de él al verle, fregona en mano, preocupado porque aquella mancha del suelo parecía necesitar algo más que lejía. Podía oírle decir "mi hermanito se ha vuelto toda una maruja", seguido tras una avalancha de risas. Sí, joder, incluso encerrado era como tenerle al lado todo el día.

Salió de la biblioteca silbando, feliz por haber acabado al fin, y pensando qué sería mejor, si irse a un bar a tomarse algo o marcharse a casa a terminarse las cervezas que le quedaban. La idea de un bar repleto de gente mientras él bebía solo no le parecía la imagen más alentadora del mundo, pero marcharse a casa significaba enfrentar al silencio abrumador de nuevo.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba en mitad de las escaleras de la entrada de la biblioteca hasta que sintió un golpe en el hombro.

—Lo siento —oyó murmurar. Se giró y vio a una chica alta y bastante guapa que estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrada por otro chico aún más alto que ella, de una forma no muy amable.

—Vamos, joder —gruñó el chico, retorciéndole la muñeca con fuerza. La chica hizo una mueca silenciosa de dolor, mientras trataba de soltarse de aquella manaza. No paró de resistirse y retorcerse, y en un momento dado, él se giró de golpe, e invadiendo su espacio personal de una forma brutal, la arrinconó contra la barandilla de la escalera—. Para de una puta vez.

Se quedó tan pasmada que sólo asintió y le siguió hasta el aparcamiento.

Aquella fue la primera voz de alarma. Era el momento en el que Daryl tendría que haber cogido las llaves, montarse en la moto y conducir hasta casa para beber como un cosaco y dormir hasta mediodía.

Pero en lugar de aquello, comenzó a caminar tras la pareja a una distancia prudencial. Una parte de él quería creer que sólo se trataba de la típica pelea de enamorados, que ella se arrojaría a sus brazos en cualquier momento y él podría olvidarlo todo y marcharse, pero otra diminuta parte de él, la por desgracia realista, parecía estar gritándole todo lo contrario. Y, por algún motivo, se sentía algo responsable de aquella chica. Había visto su cara de miedo. Sabía que, si se iba, estaría sintiéndose como una mierda, preguntándose qué habría sido de ella.

Así que les siguió.

El aparcamiento estaba a poca distancia de la biblioteca, y, curiosamente, el chico había dejado el coche a no demasiada distancia de su motocicleta, con lo que sólo tuvo que dirigirse hacia ella y fingir que estaba trasteando algo mientras les observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

La chica estaba simplemente aterrorizada. Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, mientras trataba de calmarle y aparentar normalidad cada vez que alguien pasaba por delante de ellos. Ella asentía y sonreía suavemente, como si no pasara nada, mientras él iba enfureciéndose más y más, rodeándola contra el lateral del coche.

Llegados a cierto punto, él estaba encima de ella, con sus caras a pocos centímetros. Ella le daba la espalda a Daryl, con lo que podía verle la jeta a aquél capullo. Estaba rojo de ira.

— ¿¡Quién coño te crees que eres, eh!? ¿Así que te dedicas a eso cuando vas a la biblioteca? ¿Te pones a hablar con tíos, es eso? ¿Por eso querías estudiar tanto, Maggie? ¡Joder! —gritó, pegándole con fuerza al cristal de la ventanilla. La chica a la que había llamado Maggie se estremeció al sentir las vibraciones del golpe, pegándose más a él para aumentar la distancia con su novio.

—Mark, escúchame, no es lo que piensas, de veras que no, yo…

— ¿Por qué cojones me mientes, Maggie?

Pareció confusa por esta afirmación.

—No te he mentido nunca, Mark, te lo juro, jamás te he mentido, jamás se me…

— ¿Y qué hacías con ese capullo ahí, eh? ¿Te gusta que te miren, por eso te pones estos vaqueros, para que los tíos te miren las piernas y te digan lo que quieres oír? ¡No eres más que una puta, eso es lo que eres!

De pronto, la chica pareció alzarse desde su posición y apartarle unos cuantos centímetros.

— ¿Pero a ti que te pasa? ¡Estaba ayudando a un compañero! ¿Y qué si me pongo estos vaqueros, eh? ¡Me los pongo porque me gustan! ¡Me los ponía antes de estar contigo y no voy a dejar de hacerlo ahora! No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie menos a ti, así que vete a la mierda —intentó zafarse de su novio, librándose de él con un no muy gentil empujón, pero él la sujetó por la muñeca y la obligó a darse la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para protestar, él le cruzó la cara.

Esa fue la segunda llamada de alarma. _Dixon, lárgate_ , parecía gritar su cabeza, pero su cuerpo ya estaba en movimiento.

La tercera cosa que vino a su mente fue que se había metido en un lío muy gordo tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que tenía los nudillos empapados de sangre y que tenía a aquel chaval estampado contra la parte trasera del coche, con la nariz rota y cagado de miedo. Era sólo eso, un mierdecilla asustado.

— ¿Ya no eres tan duro, no, cabrón? Pegándole a tu chica porque te pone en su sitio. Pues has tenido mala suerte, chaval. Le has tocado los cojones al tipo equivocado — gruñó.

— ¡Hey, oye! —oyó chillar a la chica, tratando de apartarle—. Suéltale, ¡suéltale!

—No me jodas, se lo merece—bufó, sin mirarla.

—No vale la pena —dijo ella, tocándole el brazo, intentando que soltara al chico. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, hasta que exhaló y lo soltó, alejándose a grandes zancadas hacia su moto.

— ¡Te voy a denunciar, hijo de puta! —le oyó gritar—. ¡Te voy a denunciar y te van a expulsar en cuanto cuente lo que has hecho! ¡Sólo eres el paleto que limpia el suelo, capullo!

Aquello fue el cupo máximo de paciencia al que Dixon pudo llegar en una sola noche. Sin mediar palabra, volvió hacia él, y, antes de que nadie pudiera impedírselo, se dirigió hacia el chico y le pegó un puñetazo con tanta fuerza en la mandíbula que le mandó directo al suelo. Y de ahí ya no se movió. Se quedó allí tirado, entre gemidos de dolor, mientras algunas de las personas que salían de la biblioteca se acercaban corriendo a socorrer al mierdecilla, que seguía gimoteando.

Daryl se miró los nudillos sangrantes con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que aunque ahora no le dolía, mañana iba a cagarse en todo cuando quisiera doblar los dedos. Se alejó de la multitud que empezaba a formarse a su alrededor, y como nadie le retuvo, se montó en su motocicleta y metió las llaves en el contacto.

—Oye, espera —dijo la chica, acercándose a él.

—Ya me has metido en bastantes problemas hoy —gruñó él. Ella le miró unos instantes con cara de ofendida.

—Sólo quería darte las gracias, joder —replicó, molesta.

—Ya me las has dado.

— ¿Siempre eres tan simpático?

—Sólo cuando estoy a punto de ser despedido por meterme donde no me llaman.

—No van a despedirte.

—Claro que no —bufó él con ironía.

—Les diré a todos lo que ha pasado. Les diré que él me pegó y que tú me defendiste. Les diré la verdad, y nadie podrá despedirte después de eso.

Daryl la observó unos momentos antes de suspirar. _Realmente_ necesitaba una cerveza.

—No deberías dejar que te pegara. Es un niñato.

—Lo sé. Nunca me había pegado antes. Siempre ha sido… bueno, de carácter fuerte, pero jamás me había levantado la mano. Quise defenderme, pero en el instante en el que iba a reaccionar tú apareciste y le pusiste en su sitio —una sonrisa de diversión apareció en su rostro. Pronto quedó ensombrecida por un ceño de preocupación—. Joder, tienes la mano fatal.

Daryl bajó la vista para ver sus nudillos en carne viva apretados contra el manillar.

—No es para tanto —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tengo que agradecértelo.

—No hace falta.

—Claro que sí —repuso ella, con el ánimo repentinamente alegre—. ¿Qué hay de la hospitalidad sureña?

—Creo que eso sólo se aplica si no eres sureño —dijo él, no pudiendo evitar sonreír en respuesta. Ella le tendió la mano.

—Soy Maggie. Maggie Greene.

Daryl aceptó la mano con cierta reticencia.

—Daryl Dixon —respondió.

—Vale, Daryl Dixon —comenzó ella—, ¿qué te parece esto? Te invito a tomar algo.

—No es necesario —repitió él, visiblemente incómodo.

—Oye, que no estoy ligando contigo, no te lo vayas a creer, ¿eh? —Bromeó Maggie—. Sólo quiero darte las gracias. Venga, una cerveza, y si soy un coñazo, puedes decírmelo sin vergüenza.

Daryl suspiró, exasperado. No iba a ceder hasta que aceptara.

—De acuerdo. _Una_ cerveza —añadió, con tono autoritario. La sonrisa de Maggie se ensanchó mientras se inclinaba para montarse en la parte trasera—. Eh, eh, ¿qué haces?

— ¿No pretenderás que le pida a mi ex novio el coche, verdad? —preguntó ella con ironía.

—Joder, vale, pero ten cuidado —dijo, echándose hacia adelante para que así tuviera más espacio.

Condujo hasta el bar más cercano y se tomaron una, y dos, y hasta cuatro cervezas. Maggie le metió en un taxi y le dejó dormir en la antigua habitación de su hermano Shawn. Maggie le siguió llamando en los siguientes fines de semana, y de alguna forma, acabaron haciéndose amigos. No tardó en descubrir que la chica no mentía cuando aseguraba que era dura: nada más conocerla se preguntó en qué estaría pensando ese tal Mark para levantarle la mano. Al instante, se preguntó en qué estaría ella pensando para salir con tal zoquete.

De un modo u otro, Daryl siempre acababa en casa de Maggie. No es que se llevara demasiado bien con las mujeres – de hecho, las pocas relaciones que había tenido con ellas eran más bien _turbulentas_ – pero ésta le caía bien. Realmente bien. Dejaba de ser "una mujer" en su cabeza, y pasaba a ser Maggie, sin más. La misma chica con la que podía eructar tranquilamente y hablar de cosas bastantes masculinas sin espantarla. Simplemente no la veía como a una persona del sexo opuesto. Y para Maggie parecía ser lo mismo.

Sin embargo, al padre de ésta, Hershel, no era lo mismo. Estaba plenamente convencido de que era su novio, y, por algún motivo, le gustaba este raro, pero buen "novio". Por eso, siempre que Daryl iba a su casa a recogerla para ir a algún bar cercano, con la excusa de ir a cenar – pues Hershel había tenido un pasado conflictivo con la bebida, y Maggie seguía teniendo terminantemente prohibido el beber - , acababa pasando más tiempo del esperado sentado en aquél sofá en mitad de un salón extraño y desconocido. No es que le permitiera todo tipo de libertades, pero le había invitado a cenar en más de una ocasión, y a pesar de los múltiples intentos de ambos por explicarles a sus padres que no estaban juntos, en cuanto Daryl aparecía por la puerta, parecía que se les olvidaba todo lo que habían dicho.

Daryl no tardó mucho en familiarizarse con la familia Greene. Maggie tenía a su padre Hershel, y su esposa Annette. Annette era la madrastra de Maggie, dado que Josephine, su verdadera madre, falleció cuando ella tenía unos doce años. Cuando ella tenía catorce años conoció a Annette, y no es que se llevara mal con la mujer – simplemente la odiaba. Comenzó a beber, a fumar, y a comportarse como una adolescente rebelde. Fue en aquella época cuando Hershel comenzó a conocer el otro lado de su hija mayor – el lado inconformista, el lado pasional, el que se rebelaba en cuanto no estaba de acuerdo. Con el tiempo, su fase adolescente se fue relajando y Maggie y Annette comenzaron a quererse como una familia.

Maggie tenía además dos hermanos, su hermano mayor Shawn, que se había marchado hacía tiempo a vivir por su cuenta a Atlanta, y su hermana pequeña Beth, que solía pulular por ahí. Daryl había conocido en una de las veces que se había quedado a cenar a Shawn, que era algo más alto que él. Nada más ver sus músculos supo que no le apetecía meterse con un tipo así.

Sin embargo, casi nunca veía a Beth. Era extraño, cómo a pesar de que sus visitas a la granja de los Greene aumentaban, seguía sin aparecer. La había visto, por supuesto; solía bajar silenciosamente por las escaleras de su habitación, sentarse a cenar y no despegar la vista del plato ni pronunciar palabra a menos que alguien le preguntara algo directamente. Lo primero que Daryl pensó de ella fue que parecía un pajarito, toda delgadez y desconfianza. Apenas era capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Pero los había visto, claro que sí. Azules, profundos y grandes, decorados por largas pestañas que le proferían cierta aura de misterio inocente. Una niña, no obstante. Sólo tenía dieciséis años.

Daryl se libró por poco de cualquier consecuencia por haberle dado su merecido a aquél chaval. La noticia llegó hasta oídos del rector, que en un primer momento no dudó en asegurarle que le pondrían de patitas en la calle en los próximos días, pero gracias a que Maggie se encargó de difundir la verdad por toda su facultad, aquello no pasó de una grave advertencia: la próxima vez, iría al paro de cabeza. Ese fue el primer favor que Maggie le hizo.

Y para celebrarlo, se la llevó a beber.

* * *

El día que cumplía treinta y dos años se cumplió el aniversario de la condena de Merle. Daryl hizo acopio de valor y le visitó en la prisión, donde muy amablemente Merle le indicó que podía marcharse por dónde había venido y meterse su compasión de mierda por el agujero que más le apeteciera. Aquél día Daryl decidió que no saldría de casa y se emborracharía solo por primera vez en meses.

Maggie no tardó en aparecer por su casa. Abrió la puerta y entró como Pedro por su casa, mientras Daryl dejaba en la mesa la segunda lata vacía de una larga lista, mientras miraba alguna estupidez en la tele con ojos vidriosos.

—Daryl, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —le dijo en tono de reprimenda—. Te estábamos esperando para cenar.

—No me apetece ir hoy — gruñó, eructando sin ningún disimulo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga no estaba sola. A su lado se encontraba la diminuta figura de su hermanita Beth, cohibida bajo el marco de la puerta, como si temiera pasar. Se sintió incómodo. Con Maggie podía ser todo lo rudo que quisiera, pero con ella…

—Salud —suspiró Maggie con ironía, mientras pulsaba el interruptor de la luz. Daryl cerró los ojos ante la repentina claridad de su sala de estar. La mayor de los Greene se acercó a la televisión y la apagó de golpe, mientras tiraba del brazo de Daryl para intentar levantarlo del sillón—. Venga, joder, que no es que seas un peso ligero precisamente.

—Estoy muy bien aquí, ¿no puedes decirle a tus padres que lo sientes pero que no puedo ir?

—No pienso cubrirte delante de mi padre y de Annette —dijo ella—. Daryl, ¿te has movido de aquí desde que llegaste de trabajar? —Daryl no respondió—. Muy bien, de acuerdo. Te doy quince minutos para que te duches y te montes en mi coche. De lo contrario, te aseguro que subiré aquí y te patearé tan fuerte el culo que desearás no haber nacido.

Daryl la creyó. Maggie no era la típica chica débil que hacía amenazas que no pensaba cumplir. Y no es que le tuviera miedo, pero, aunque no lo reconociera en un millón de años, le imponía un poco de respeto.

Se duchó rápidamente, cerró la puerta de su piso y se metió en el coche con un mohín en la cara.

—Buenas noches —oyó que musitaba Beth. Respondió con un seco asentimiento.

—En fin, vámonos —suspiró Maggie mientras arrancaba.

Cuando llegaron a la granja de los Greene, Annette estaba sentada en el porche, concentrada en su tarea. Levantó la vista del bordado que estaba confeccionando y sonrió, de aquella forma tan dulce y maternal que ponía nervioso a Daryl, recordándole que esa podía haber sido su casa, y esa podía haber sido su madre.

—Buenas noches —saludó afectuosamente, mientras se levantaba de la mecedora.

—No hace falta que se levante —murmuró él, al tiempo que dejaba que le abrazara con cuidado. Annette era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que Daryl no era del tipo cariñoso, por lo que intentaba reducir sus muestras de afecto al mínimo—. Buenas noches.

—Qué bien que ya habéis llegado. Me hace falta ayuda para poner la mesa, ¿me ayudas, Beth? —la joven asintió antes de seguirla. Maggie se giró hacia Daryl.

—Vale, pensaba contártelo por teléfono, pero dado que por algún extraño motivo habías decidido recluirte como un ermitaño en tu cueva esta noche…

— ¿Contarme qué? —Maggie sonrió, emocionada.

—He conocido a alguien.

—No, Mags, otra vez no —suspiró Daryl, llevándose la mano al puente de la nariz. Maggie sonrió.

— ¡Esta vez es diferente, en serio! No se parece en nada a Roy, ni a Luke, ni a…

— _Mark_ , espero —replicó agriamente.

—Eso por descontado —contestó ella, ofendida—. Venga ya, ¿no te alegras por mí?

—No seas tonta. Claro que me alegro, pero no tienes la mejor suerte con los tíos, la verdad.

—Sí, pero esta vez es distinto, Daryl, te lo juro. Se llama Glenn, tiene mi edad y…

— ¿Dónde le conociste? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Estaba en una fiesta con Luke y el muy capullo intentó violarme. Entonces yo…

— ¿Intentó qué? —Daryl estaba ojiplático—. ¿Y eso cuándo pensabas contármelo?

Maggie se mordió el labio, sabiendo que se le había ido la lengua.

—Sabía cómo te pondrías.

—Creo que con motivo.

—Oye, no pasó nada, ¿vale? Lo intentó y me defendí. Y no necesité tu ayuda —añadió, no sin cierto retintín—. El caso es que salí, y estaba muy alterada. Había bebido y no sabía cómo iba a volver a casa. Entonces me crucé a Glenn, que era el tipo que traía las pizzas, y empezamos a hablar, y me llevó a casa, y le di mi número. Y en fin, llevamos un par de semanas viéndonos y me gusta bastante —comenzó a parlotear rápidamente—. En serio, creo que esta vez va a funcionar.

—Ya. ¿Y tu padre qué opina de que me estés engañando con ese tal Glenn? —bromeó Daryl. Maggie resopló.

—Bah, tendría que haberse dado cuenta hace mil de que no estamos juntos. Además, es muy buen chico, seguro que le encanta.

—Perdonad —Beth surgió tras la mosquitera—, mi madre me ha pedido que os pregunte si os apetece beber algo.

—Sí, dos Coca-Colas —respondió Maggie rápidamente. Cuando Beth fue a escabullirse para ir a buscarlas, le silbó para que volviera a girarse—. Eh, espera, mejor tres. Ven y tómatela con nosotros.

—Yo… tengo que ir a ayudar a mamá. Quizás más tarde —musitó, antes de marcharse apresuradamente. Maggie rió suavemente.

—Es como un pajarito, le da miedo todo —Daryl se quedó de piedra al oírle decir aquello. Fue como si la mayor de las hermanas Greene pudiera leerle la mente—. Aunque no es tan inocente como crees, ¿a que no adivinas a quién me encontré hablando el idioma oral universal tras el granero el otro día?

Daryl abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Sí, hombre.

—Palabra.

— ¿Beth estaba…? —Daryl hizo un gesto algo obsceno. Maggie alzó las cejas.

—Joder, Daryl, es una cría. ¡Besándose, me refiero a besándose!

—Ah —respondió él, enrojeciendo profundamente. Sintió que su sonrojo iba a más en cuanto la nombrada apareció por la puerta portando dos botellines de Coca-Cola—. Gracias —dijo sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara. El sólo pensar que la había imaginado así por un instante le hizo sentirse aún más avergonzado. Maggie se echó a reír en cuanto la puerta se cerró de nuevo.

—Estás enfermo —rió.

— ¿Y con quién?

—Un tal… Jimmy, creo. Lo he visto varias veces cuando he ido a buscarla al instituto, pero sólo hablaban, y cada vez que yo le decía que se atreviera a algo más ella me miraba como si le hubiera dicho que se le lanzara encima o algo así. Y mírala. Ay, estoy tan orgullosa de ella. Ya no es una niña.

—Acabas de decir que es una cría —repuso Daryl.

—Y tú acababas de insinuar que la pillé chupándosela a un tío —Maggie bajó la voz hacia el final de la frase—. Es sólo que hace una semana tenía trece años y no se separaba de la falda de Annette jamás. En muchos sentidos no ha cambiado, ¿sabes? Sigue siendo la misma Beth buena y obediente que siempre hace todo lo que su padre le dice. Me alegro de que se independice un poco del yugo de mi padre.

—Créeme, tu padre no es un dictador ni por asomo —respondió con amargura, mientras se llevaba el botellín a los labios.

—No, pero tampoco es el más comprensivo del mundo. Quiero decir, es tan… anticuado. Y Beth se está volviendo igual de anticuada. Dios, tiene diecisiete años, tendría que estar por ahí, de fiesta en fiesta, bebiendo, besando a mil chicos, pasándolo bien, comentando sobre con quién se enrollaría con sus amigas… al menos yo recuerdo así mi adolescencia.

—No es algo raro que no quiera ponerse ciega o estar preocupada por si la han preñado, Maggie. Tiene diecisiete años, le queda bastante para poder probar todas esas cosas. Y digamos que tu adolescencia no fue la mejor del mundo.

—Mira quién fue a hablar.

—Por eso lo digo.

—Pero me preocupa. Le da miedo probar algo distinto, todos sus días son iguales. Los fines de semana es un milagro si consigo que salga con sus amigas, sólo le apetece leer, tocar el piano y estar con su familia. Pero por otra parte me da miedo que le hagan daño. Es tan… dulce, e ingenua, no se parece en nada a las chicas de su edad. No digo que sea infantil, pero no…

—Eh, eh, eh —la interrumpió Daryl—, no tiene nada de malo, ¿vale? Créeme, mi adolescencia fue mucho peor que la tuya, y más con Merle. Yo que tú la dejaría estar. Si es feliz haciendo todo eso, que lo haga. Si quiere cambiar lo hará.

—Es precisamente eso lo que me preocupa —repuso Maggie—. Me preocupa que un día se canse de todo eso y mi padre no la deje cambiar. Me preocupa que intente independizarse un poco y no pueda. No me malinterpretes, quiero muchísimo a mi padre, pero sé que no le gustan demasiado los cambios. Me da miedo que Beth siga con esto una vez que ya no la haga feliz por miedo a decepcionarle. Nunca quiere decepcionar a nadie.

Daryl suspiró.

— ¡Daryl! —oyó exclamar. Se giró a tiempo para ver a Hershel caminando hacia el porche, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le estrechó la mano con fuerza—. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien, todo bien, gracias —respondió él. Miró a Maggie, tratando de decirle que su conversación sobre Glenn estaba pendiente, mientras se internaba en el comedor con el resto.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo! Siempre me ha encantado la relación que tienen Maggie y Daryl en la serie aunque no la exploren mucho, y después del capítulo 10 de la 5ª temporada quedó patente que aunque no estén todo el día juntos se respetan mucho mutuamente y confían el uno en el otro. Es una amistad muy bonita, la verdad.  
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Por favor, dejad un review y gracias por leer!


End file.
